


this road is for you

by yorus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Driving, First Kiss, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, some tender face touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorus/pseuds/yorus
Summary: There is only him, Atsumu, and the Hanshin Expressway.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 25
Kudos: 257
Collections: Team MSBY Black Jackal Haikyuu





	this road is for you

**Author's Note:**

> _Summertime is meant to fall in love_   
>  _I could fall asleep or stare in your eyes_   
>  _You're right by my side_

Sakusa is this close to completely knocking out and taking a nap when there’s a loud knock at his door. He groans, peace interrupted, and reluctantly gets up to answer the door. There are very few people who would approach his door so freely in the first place, so it isn’t much of a surprise when he swings the door open to reveal one Miya Atsumu. 

“Surprise!” Atsumu says, grinning and giving the car keys hanging off his index finger a shake. The keys jingle ominously. “Do ya want to go for a drive, Omi-kun?”

“Where to?” Sakusa asks, suspicious.

“Hanshin Expressway, the bayshore route.”

Bayshore. Back in Tokyo, he remembered nights with Komori while in his aunt’s car, speeding down Wangan-sen, the bayshore part of the Shuto Expressway. Even though he definitely had things to do, like sleep, Sakusa could not find it in himself to refuse the way he normally would. 

Before he could agree, Atsumu says, “I even wiped down the inside of the car for you,” 

Sakusa’s eyebrows twist downward a bit. He considers the fact that Atsumu did that for him, even though he was fully prepared to bring his own Lysol wipes, which were currently sitting on the kitchen counter just behind him. 

“Okay,” he says, as if he wasn’t already set on saying yes. “It’s 6:15 pm though. The sun’s about to set.”

“Perfect,” comes the reply. 

“Fine. Stay here. I’ll be back in 10,” Sakusa says and disappears back into his apartment. He changes into a new t-shirt and joggers, loops on a new mask, checks his hair in the mirror, and fluffs it up a bit before grabbing his phone, keys, and hand sanitizer off of the counter and fitting them into his pockets. He goes back to the door and opens it again. 

Atsumu is off to the side, leaning against the wall and playing 2048 on his phone. Judging from his screen, Sakusa can tell he’s not doing too great at the moment. Stepping out from the entryway, Sakusa turns and locks the door, the sound catching Atsumu’s attention as he looks up and puts his phone away. 

“C’mon Omi, we gotta time limit,” Atsumu says, turning towards the stairs. 

“It’s not like the road is gonna disappear from you.”

“Nah, but the sun will.”

—

The parking lot below their apartment complex is sparse. Not many people here owned cars, and a few were still missing from their spots. Atsumu walks over to a silver car, and taps the hood.

“Call me Nissan, cause I’m innovation that excites” he says, clearly proud of himself. 

Sakusa looks away, grateful for his mask that covers up the traitorous upwards quirk of his lips. He schools his expression into an unimpressed and mildly disgusted one, eyebrows drawn, eyes deadpan. 

“Alright Toyota, let’s fucking go places.”

“Fine, fine Omi-kun, ya got it,” Atsumus complains and opens the left-side car door. 

He doesn’t hold it open for Sakusa, and instead clambers in, sliding across to the right side and into the driver's seat. At least this means that Sakusa doesn’t have to touch anything on the exterior of the car, so he gets in and pulls the door closed after him. 

Atsumu inserts the key into the ignition and turns it, starting the car. “I wanna see the water,” he comments. 

“At this rate, you won’t be able to see shit because it’ll be too dark out,” Sakusa says.

In response, they peel out of the parking lot. 

—

The distance from Motomachi in Naniwa-ku to Hanshin Expressway’s Route 4 is roughly 20km, which translates to about 16 minutes of driving, with minimal traffic. 

They start north, passing the Ministop and the 7-Eleven, turning right at the Maruhon Industry building, towards Yotsubashi. The various structures and shops blur past, familiar sights Sakusa usually sees on the way to practice. 

They come to a red light while on Yotsubashi, when Atsumu says, eyes still on the road, “If ya want to connect yer bluetooth and play music, ya can.” 

Sakusa is honestly just happy to stare out the window wordlessly and watch the world slide by, but he nods anyways, and connects his phone. He selects a long playlist from Spotify, and plays it. Kimigainai by Ken the 390 fills the space, comfortingly upbeat. Atsumu just bops his head along, enjoying it, and Sakusa goes back to looking out the window. 

They reach the intersection of Yotsubashi and Sennichimae in Chuo-ku, the always busy, large shopping street. Floods of people cross before them, and Sakusa elects to close his eyes and listen to whatever is currently playing. He opens them when he feels the car start again, and sees that they’re about to merge into the lane on their left. A glance at the navigational GPS shows that they’re about to enter Loop 1 of the Hanshin Expressway, and he can see the toll station up ahead. 

After passing through the initial toll area, they come up outside, no longer on ground level. The expressway takes them in between buildings at mid height, and Sakusa is able to see the Dotonbori river below them. People from here are smaller, crowds less threatening. The purpling sky stretches out above them, unobstructed. 

They stick to the left lane, following the signs that say Wangan Route 4. For a few minutes, it's just cruising with the music still playing. At one point, Atsumu lowers the window a little, and the balmy summer air flows through the car, along with a breeze. Eventually, the road splits in two, the right side continuing on Loop 1 and leading to Osaka Airport, and the left leading to Wangan Route 4, Tempozan Route 16, Kobe, and Kansai Airport. There is a somewhat sharp turn here that has both of them leaning into it, but exhaling as they come out and the road straightens out once more. 

At this hour, there are not many cars on the road, so it’s just them, tofubeats playing from the speakers, the never ending stream of buildings, and the constant sky above. 

Sakusa angles his head a little to watch Atsumu, who is a surprisingly responsible driver. Eyes on the road, both broad hands are sturdy on the wheel, focused and not running his mouth at 100kmh. The wind ruffles through his hair. 

_He’s pretty like this_ , his heart sings. His heart should shut the fuck up. 

Eventually, Sakusa averts his eyes, turning back to the scenery passing by. 

The buildings thin out, leaving them with only the highway next to theirs, and the sound walls that line the road on either side. At around what he assumes is Nishi-ku, there is a sign that comes up, noting that Tempozan, the waterfront area, is 4 km away. They pass a billboard and two taller buildings that stand stark against their surroundings, brutal interruptions of the landscape made of otherwise shorter structures. A little later, they drive past the Tempozan exit point and turn onto the Minato Bridge, the criss cross of the steel bars creating interesting shadows on the road. After Minato Bridge, the navigational GPS tells Sakusa that they’re here, at the start of Route 4. 

Atsumu rolls the windows further. Sakusa continues to look outside.

There is something about an endless stretch of water parallel to an equally endless stretch of road. 

Route 4 of the Hanshin Expressway runs right at the edge of where land meets water, and is also suspended above parts of the Osaka bay. _It’s freeing_ , Sakusa thinks, cruising down a road that extends far far ahead, with the windows all the way down, wind roaring everywhere, and his favorite songs blasting. It makes him want to forget, to toss out everything that ever mattered and just focus on right now. Here, he has no responsibilities. The sight of the water and opposite buildings blur past, the catharsis of losing oneself to the wind, and the smell of the air. 

The previously purpling sky has now given way to a multitude of colors— deep pinks and oranges and yellows. A warm light outlines infrastructure, plants, and casts a glow onto the water below. Reminders that the night will soon claim the day. 

Here is the sun, slowly slipping below the horizon. 

Atsumu is bathed in a similar light, face half thrown in shadow and outlined by the soft glow of the backdrop. The setting sun makes his eyes shine, eyes that are flicking between looking at the sky and the water and the road, but never at Sakusa. He’s beautiful like this, and Sakusa cannot look away. He is Sakusa’s here and now, and if Sakusa is an endless body of water, Atsumu would be the endless road ahead. It’s almost cruel, how Atsumu is simultaneously so close, right by his side, and yet so out of reach. Sakusa wishes to pull him closer and closer still. 

Here is the sun, and Sakusa will not let it slip away. 

“Pull over.”

Atsumu glances at him, eyebrows raised. He then sees Sakusa’s expression drawn, eyes not meeting his, and immediately assumes the worst, veering into the right shoulder and stopping the car. He turns to Sakusa fully, worry written across his face. 

“What’s wrong, Omi? Do ya feel sick? Do we need to go home? I can-”

“Kiss me.”

He is met with stunned silence, then a quick jerking nod, but it feels like Atsumu is taking way too long to act, so Sakusa leans across the center console, reaches out, places his hands on either side of his face, and thumbs across his cheeks briefly before angling his head and hurtling in for a quick press of warm lips against his own surgical mask covered ones. The not-quite-kiss is gone nearly as fast as it happened, but Sakusa’s face remains inches from Atsumu, hands still resting on his cheeks. Atsumu’s eyes are blown wide, staring at Sakusa, then go lidded, focusing on the area of the mask that obscures Sakusa’s lips. 

“Kiss me. Again.” Atsumu murmurs. 

“No, I did it first. It’s your turn.” Sakusa says petulantly. 

Atsumu brings his hands up slowly, watching for any form of resistance before hooking his fingers into the top of Sakusa’s mask and pulling it down to reveal the rest of his face. His face is something he’s seen before, countless times, but it still makes him want to cradle it like it’s the first and last time he’ll ever get to look, and so he does. He traces the moles on Sakua’s forehead and brings both hands to frame his face, then brushes a thumb across Sakusa’s bottom lip, and watches as it parts a little. He wants to take his time, because this moment feels like all he gets, but he cannot contain it anymore and rushes up to capture impossibly soft lips in between his own. 

Hands come up to caress the back of Atsumu’s head, and arms link around the back of Sakusa’s neck, pulling each other in and in, until there is nowhere left to go. It is warm all over, warmer than the flow of summer and the setting sun. Their mouths move against each other, insistent, and a long time coming. 

This is the shoreline, where land meets water. Side by side, and all of the overlap in between. There is only them, only them. When they part, they remain connected in ways that they were not before. A ghost of a kiss against a cheek, a touch of foreheads. Between them, _again_ is breathed.

Here is the sun, stolen straight from the fading sky, held solely in Kiyoomi’s palms.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for reading
> 
> related songs: [jaden- summer time in paris](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8rL4jorQlXw) // [jaden- pch ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4oKnate2C_I)
> 
> you can find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/YORUUSS)


End file.
